


Relikvie

by AliNasweter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Already, Angst, Gen, Jotun Kings Love Their Babies, Just Another Stolen Relic, Not Happy, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Pre-Thor (2011), baby Loki
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Krátká jednorázovka napsaná už docela dávno. Válka, která nás přivítala hned v prvním filmu Thor, je u konce. Odin zachránil dítě z chrámu, ale o mnoho let později je stejně nazýván zlodějem.Netvrďte mi, že obři nemají rádi své vlastní děti. I ti ledoví.





	Relikvie

„Je načase se vzdát, nemyslíš?“ ušklíbl se, tvář ztrhanou únavou a bojem, pravé oko plné zaschlé krve. „Byl jsi poražen, tvá země padla. Můžeš se dál bránit a zemřít, nebo se vzdát a zachránit pár zbylých životů. Čas se ti krátí, vybírej rychle.“

Ledový obr, který dosud klečel ve vlastní načernalé krvi, poraženě vzhlédl ke svému nepříteli, v rudých očích bolest, ve tváři ryzí nenávist. Koutkem oka pohlédl k polorozpadlému chrámu. Byla to jediná budova, která obstojně zvládla nápor války; hlavní síň byla netknutá, jen pár ozdobných arkýřů leželo na zasněžené zemi.

„Vzdávám se,“ zachraptěl. „Ušetři můj lid.“ Několikrát ztěžka polkl, nevěděl, jestli vlastní krev nebo ostudu a ponížení, než znovu pohlédl vítězi do tváře a dodal: „Prosím.“

Jenže k jeho hrůze se Odin rozešel tím samým směrem, kterým on před pár vteřinami poslal zoufalý pohled. Stále na kolenou, natáhl se z posledních sil za odcházejícím králem Asgardu, vykřikl, když ho stařec srazil mečem k zemi, bez větší námahy mu jím probodl nohu a přišpendlil ho tak k zemi.

 _Důkaz tvé prohry_ , vzpomněl si na nedávná slova.

„Máš tu truhlu! Máš v rukou poklad celé naší říše – máš úplně všechno, co jsi od nás mohl kdy získat-“ křičel, zakoktával se, poslepu šátral po meči a snažil se ho vytáhnout ze zmrzlé země, vysvobodit rozdrcenou nohu.

Odin se k němu otočil, tvář plnou hněvu a nenávisti. Všechno ještě neměl. Jotunheimský král znovu zasténal bolestí, když se mu konečně povedlo vysvobodit nohu od ostří meče. Vědom si svého ponížení, skupinek asgardských vojáků stojících okolo něj, vědom si mrtvých těl svých mužů a své zničené země, plazil se za svým nemesis, který pokračoval v chůzi do chrámu, pomalu a jistě, jako by dobře věděl, že se za ním ještě před chvílí hrdý obr plazí z posledních sil.  
  
„Už máš všechno!“ křičel poražený, ale vítěz kráčel dál.

Jakmile vstoupil do chrámu, otřásla jím zimnice. Bezpochyby magická obrana, silná, ale značně pochroumaná předchozím bojem. Kráčel přes trosky stropu až do úplného středu, ke kamennému oltáři, nad nímž visela nejsilnější ochrana. Neusmál se, když k němu novorozeně natáhlo ruce a nejistě koplo nožkami.

Pouhým pohybem ruky zář nad kojencem nechal opadnout a on měl volnou cestu.

Byl tak maličký.

Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že jej pohled na malého obra nevyvedl z míry. Očekával dítě velké jako stavební kámen chrámu, ve kterém se právě nacházel. Očekával potřebu značné síly, aby jej zničil.  
  
Překvapil ho pohled na děťátko, bezpochyby Laufeyovy krve, které se dospělému obrovi bez obtíží vlezlo do dlaně. Zdvihl chlapce dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, co dělá.

Maličký princ přestal plakat, znovu k Odinovi natáhl ruce, usmál se, a byl to nádherný úsměv nevinného dítěte, i kdyby s modrou kůží, královskými runami, rudýma očima. Byla v tom důvěra a žádost o bezpečí a ochranu, byla v tom láska a touha po hřejivém objetí.

Byla v tom příležitost, jak zničit krále ledových obrů.

Možnost v budoucnu stmelit asgardsko-jotunské vztahy. Vztahy, které teprve před chvílí utopil v krvi.

Kůže nebyla dost pevná a stará na to, aby jej dokázala spálit. Rychle se přizpůsobovala člověku, který se jí dotýkal. Odin fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se studená modrá kůže mění v hřejivou narůžovělou, jak se rudé oči mění ve smaragdově zelené. Chlapec se naprosto chladnokrevně zbavil toho, co mu už nemohlo být přínosné, a přizpůsobil se své nové budoucnosti.

***

Laufey se stěží udržoval při vědomí, snad díky pouhé vůli dokázal zdvihnout hlavu, když Odin vyšel z chrámu. Čekal, že k němu přijde a nechá mu do očí padnout pár kapek krve svého prvorozeného syna. Čekal, že k němu hodí nehybné tělíčko dědice ledového trůnu.

Když spatřil, že se tělo v Odinově náruči hýbe, pocítil bolest, u které netušil, že ji pocítit vůbec může. Bylo to zoufalství a naprostá bezmoc, nemohl natáhnout ani ruku, nemohl už ani držet otevřené oči, nedokázal vybojovat svobodu a nezávislost svému lidu, nedovedl ochránit svou královnu ani své dítě, sotva se svého syna stačil dotknout, když na ošetřovnu vrazil voják, sotva prince políbil na čelo a stiskl dlaň královně, když do paláce dolehly ozvěny rohů oznamujících vpád nepřátelských vojsk.

Ještě ráno měl všechno; silnou říši, stabilní politiku, krásnou ženu a potomka na cestě, palác plný života.

Teď na jeho zkrvavené a polámané tělo dopadal prach z trosek domů a paláce, zemi pokryl sníh a led, na rukou měl krev tisíců obyvatel svého království, v čerstvé vzpomínce umírající královnu, bortící se ošetřovnu, rychlé kroky smiřující k chrámu, panická slůvka ochranné magie. Teď se mu rozmazával zrak, jeho budoucnost mu mizela z dosahu, pak ho téměř oslepila oslnivá zář a v příštím okamžiku byli všichni pryč, jeho dítě, král Asgardu i jeho vojáci, zůstali jen padlí a zranění Jotuni a jejich navždy zmrzačený král. 


End file.
